Hunt For Hearts
by DibIsBestInvader
Summary: Kurt looks for something to do during the summer. Why not a mission? M for Smut and a bit of gore. Please Review. I am thinking about giving it a bit of Logurt. Please let me know if you want it. I wont put it in if its not requested. I would really like to know what you guys want from this.
1. Chapter 1

After school got out for the summer, Kurt didn't really have much to do. Only a few of the other mutants stayed at the Institute. Even Rogue was out on a camping trip with Logan. Kurt had been offered to go with but he turned them down due to it clashing with his training. Kurt kept a training schedule for himself to follow so that he can always defend himself. Even though he declined the trip to keep up on his schedule, he was procrastinating and doing nothing but reading and playing video games he had already completed a ton of times.

Kurt finally got up off his ass when the Professor sent him to investigate why all contact was unnoticeably lost with a small village on Canada and New Hampshire's border. Kurt packed a bag in case he had to stay for the night and took one of the Jeeps that were provided for X-Men when on missions. He kept looking down to his hands to make sure his image inducer was working. Kurt had a little incident one of the last days in school when a girl saw his true face due to a malfunction.

He stepped out of the vehicle once in the town. House doors were open and things were dropped, clothing, food, medicine, and etc. All these items were scattered across the snow as if everybody left in a hurry. His boot covered feet crunch the powdery snow as he walks down a row of shops combined with homes. Kurt walked up to a toy shop, deciding to start his investigation there.

He walked into the shop and looked around a bit. He turned his head to see a bloody teddy bear across the room. Kurt shouldn't have done what he did. He approached the doll, but stopped at the stench of flesh. He shouldn't have turned his head. Kurt wished to unsee what lie on the floor behind the counter. The bloodstains and ripped open corpse gave him nausea. He quickly ran out of the shop, getting sick near a rubbish bin to the side of the same shop. He looked up from the bin to see another body. This only caused his stomach to reject the rest of his breakfast. He turned back to the row of homes and shops. He now noticed all the damage and blood that could be seen. Anyone wouldn't have noticed if they were just walking through due to the bodies having a thin sheet of snow over them. He teleported as far away from the town as he could. somehow making it 6 miles, exhausting him completely so that he passed out in the thick snow. Kurt's previous record of teleporting was within 2 miles and a rough idea of where he would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabertooth washed the crimson blood off his hands in the freezing Canadian river in the mountains. He got what he had been hunting for int the town. He made sure all the bodies were aside so it would seem like everyone is just keeping to themselves unless someone investigated. That wont happen for weeks and the trail connecting it to him will have faded away. Sabertooth still found it amazing how quiet the town was when he entered. It was almost a shame he had to kill them. Had to, depends on how you see it. He wanted some excitement. Killing always gave him something to do even if it got boring after a long chain of kills.

Suddenly the smell of brimstone and sulfur entered his nostrils. He sent out a growl through his teeth as he quickly took off twords the smell. It was one of those X-brats. This means Wolverine could be near, but not near enough to smell him. He slowed to a stop once he saw the blue body shivering in the snow. The brat reeked of the dead. He must have already found the death left in the town. Sabertooth raised his claws, but just when he was going to strike down and kill the unconscious boy he got the idea to use him as bate. He could use him as a subject to attract Wolverine. This blue boy had been friends with Logan enough to come with him on solo missions that Sabertooth had ambushed him on. He made sure the fuzzy boy was still out cold and picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder. He remembered about the others teleportation usability and made a quick stop by an allies place that was surprisingly close to pick up a power dampener. He wasn't a fan of dampening powers, but as long as it wasn't used on him it was fine.

Once in his cabin that he was using as a home for now he tied the boy to a chair. He made sure to tie the tail down tight. The things he has seen that tail do made him wary. Once tied down it only took an hour longer for him to open his tired eyes. He quickly became alert and looked around the room he was in. It was a cabin. He knew that. The cabin had a bed, small kitchen, and a living room all pooled into one. The cabin was a nice size but that didn't matter to him, especially after seeing Sabertooth in the chair across from him. His eyes widened and he gasped, seeing the others claws reach forward and gripping his face. He used his other hand to slide up and cut his cheek a bit. Only a little bit of blood came from the cut. "Your friends wont save you. They will come and try, but I will kill them. I just need to get to Wolverine before I kill you." Kurt began to shake gently in fear before speaking up. "H-How did you find me?" Sabertooth answered with, "Who do you think killed all those innocent people?~" This made Kurt feel sick to his stomach, but didn't make him puke this time. He looked to Sabertooth, knowing he must have smelt him and nabbed him after he passed out. Kurt carefully watched Sabertooth walk to the window. "Tomorrow we are heading to Maine." Kurt would have asked why but he was trying to keep a mask of composure as to not show how scared he really was, though he was sure the other could smell his fear.

It had been hours since Kurt had woken up in a cabin. He was still tied to the chair. His wrist, ankles, stomach, and tail were chafing. He gave up watching Sabertooth after about 3 of the 5 hours he had been there. Hope was still inside him that the X-men would come rescue him from his screw up. The power dampener on his tail was itchy and he would shift once in a while due to how uncomfortable it was. This got the attention of his captor. "Whatta ya doing, brat?" Kurt sat still and looked over to the large male who was now walking up to him "N-Nozing. Just... Itchy tail..." The other rolled his eyes. "Keep still, its annoying." Sabertooth growled lightly as he sat close to Kurt. He was in front of the elf eared mutant as he looked closely and trailed a claw up the boys uncut cheek. It was feeling through the boys fur and onto his face. "Um... Vat are you doing?"

A fully minute after not getting a response and having the other feel his face he heard. "I'm wondering what Logan sees in you." Kurt asked with slight confusion. "Vhat he sees in me? Sometimes people just make friendships from past experiences und stuff... I guess." Sabertooth looked slightly confused and pulled his hand back slightly. "Friends. Just friends?" He smirked. "That may not make this easier but it will still work." Kurt's face started to get warm "You thought we were... Why did you think... He's nice, and a looker but to much of a-" Kurt was cut off by the only other mutant in the room. "What? A brute? A beast?" Kurt rolled his eyes, looking away and finishing his sentence. "An asshole." This seamed to entertain Sabertooth. "An asshole, hm? Wonder why you even stick around him." As Sabertooth was walking away he heard Kurt reply a bit softer than usual. "It's vhat friends do."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Logan had left when Rouge went with some friends to visit an old town she used to live in. He was greeted by Scott who came Logan fought a projected image in the simulation room, showing students how to do a side kick properly. He looked up to the observing room at the Professor. He had a stoic but concerned face which signaled Logan to end his instructions and let the teens and pre-teens do as demonstrated.

He walked out of the room and to the meeting room where Scott, Bobby and Beast waited for Logan and the Professor. Logan entered at the same time at Xavier and leaned against the wall as the others sat in their own appointed chairs. "Whats this about Charles?"Logan asked as he looked directly to him, wanting to get to the point. Logan had a hand on a chair that he would have sat in but didn't feel like it. Bobby then added, "Yeah, I was perfectly content with hanging with Tabitha for the Next few weeks. What's the big deal?" Charles sighed as he admitted. "As you all know I sent Kurt out to investigate a town that we had lost contact with." Logan was already not liking the sound of this. "He was supposed to be back by now and I can't find him on cerebro." This was the moment everyone jumped at the sound of Logan's claws slashing into the wall. "Wait! You didn't tell me you sent him alone!" Charles sighed as he calmly replied. "He is old enough to take care of himself." Beast wanted to say something, "I think-" But Logan interrupted. "Well apparent-fuckingly not!" He threw his arms down angrily as he glared to him. "Enough!" Hank stood quickly "Instead of bickering how about we try to figure out a plan to find Kurt." Logan began to pace. No-one had ever seen him this worked up over a person. It was kinda sad to watch. While Logan was pacing Bobby stared down at the table with wide eyes as the cold began to radiate heavily from him. He was terrified of the possibility of his friend being gone looked between the two of them at Scott. He normally would have spoken up by now but he kinda just watched Logan with a sad expression.

Kurt had been drugged. He woke up in a different place. It was a normal house but small like a studio apartment. He was on the couch laying down, arms tied in front of him, and his tail tied to his feet. He didn't struggle. He just took in his surroundings. Lime green walls, the couch he was on was a dull blue. all the furniture didn't match at all. The maple wood bed and the black fridge that matched the door. He sighed softly, knowing he wasn't alone he made sure the sigh was just a bored sigh. Sabretooth was on the bed, watching the boy quietly, only growling when Kurt said. "This place is a dump."


	4. Chapter 4

Sabretooth was holding something. It was something that Kurt had in his wallet. Kurt didn't realize his wallet was gone until he noticed the picture of him, his sister Rouge and his best friend Logan having fun was in the large mans hand. "Hey, Give that back!" He got a reply of, "Eh." Kurt raised a brow before shaking his head. "Comon... Please... just, put it back." Sabertooth would have destroyed it but he nethur did that nor put it back. He just set it on the table. "Bout time you woke up. Been out for days" He stood up off of the bed and grabbed the boy. Kurt let out a surprised whimper at the hand that dragged him up by the forearm to be face to face with his captor. "You confuse the shit out of me." Kurt had been shaking at the fear of death after being grabbed but now slowly stopped. "W-What?"

Without responding Sabretooth threw the other onto the bed and sat on the side, watching him fiercely. "I found your files." He began. Confusion riddled the teens face so he continued. "Files you had with a circus." Kurt was taken aback. "Why? What's so important about them?" A grin stayed on Sabretooth's face for a few seconds before saying. "I was looking for one on a man who was murdered by a demon." The blue boy flinched slightly. "H-He killed chil-" A clawed hand covered his mouth. "I know." Sabretooth adjusted to be sitting with his back on the back bored and hand off the others mouth. "You know? How do you know?" The larger of the two chuckled. "You talk in your sleep and I read what you said to your adoptive mother. She put it all in there." A question dug at Kurt as his eyes opened wide. "Y-You were in her trailer! When?! Did you ki-" Again their was a dirty hand over his mouth. "You talk too much. No. I didn't kill her. Steth operation and I just needed your brothers file." Calmness and relief covered Kurt as he bother not to ask why he wanted the file. His stomach then decided to take up a conversation by growling fiercely. He was about to say something but Sabretooth took his hands and cut what bound them together before getting up. Normally Kurt would fight back but he was weak physically from not eating in days and having not moved much at all. He still couldn't walk anywhere due to his bound legs and just watched as he sat himself up completely. Sabretooth grabbed a sandwich from the fridge. It was just a normal roast beef sandwich. He came back and handed it to Kurt. "Eat it or I'm throwing it away." Once again Kurt's stomach decided for him and he took the sandwich, quickly downing it. After he finished he made eye contact. "Why are you feeding me?" A roll of the eyes came from the larger mutant. "You are little to no use to me dead. Instead of him hunting me down to kill me he would probably be broken up about your waste of life. I have seen how close you two are. You are the closest person he had ever had in his life." As much as Kurt liked to hear that, he didn't want that now. He wanted nothing but Logan to be able to give him up, but he knew that would never happen. Not when they were this close together.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor watched the sleeping Mutant while he played with a knife, wanting something from Kurt. He didn't know whether he should do what he wanted or not. It would piss Logan off, but it would scar Kurt. Though at first he thought he would not care, he remembered. He remembered something the other couldnt. It shouldn't matter anymore. Nothing should matter.

Victor lay next to him and pulled him to his chest, nuzzling the top of his head. He began to think back to how skinny the other used to be. He has gained weight but that was good. He used to be unhealthily still needs to gain a bit more weight but thats hard for him to do. Victor watched the others chest rise and fall after letting him lay back down away from the chest. He wanted to scare and assault him like he would to any hostage, but it hurt to see the other upset.

Victor decided he would do it. He would do the terrible thing, but not yet. Victor might be able to make the other remember. He doubts it, but it must happen for him to find happiness once more. Victor got up off the bed and took out the boy's file. There was much more in their than what he said. There were so many experiments conducted on him, and so many different labs he was sent to. It was sickening to read. Victor had read it over and over. He knew the other had it bad enough any normal person would have ended their life, but their as so much more that he didn't know about. It angered him every time he opened to the photos. Kurt still awake with no pain relievers, chest wide open. Nausea fell into the pit of his stomach as he looked over one specific photo he added into the folder. The slightest genuine smile tainted the sides of his mouth while he felt sick. It was a sickness called regret. It was also a sweetness of memories past. He stared at it until the other stirred, he quickly left the room while the now united Kurt awoke.

Kurt knew where he was, he had fallen asleep. Relief flooded his body as he realized he hadn't been torn apart by his captive. Still, there was some calmness about his situation he couldn't understand. Sure, he was damn scared of Victor and what's happening, but waking up here somehow calmed him more than yesterday. He sighed as he sat up, looking down at his untied limbs and tail. Kurt pulled his legs to his chest and began to run through reasons why the dangerous man would let him be unbound. After a few minutes he slowly put his feet to the ground, getting off the bed and walking to the door, putting his ear to it, and hearing nothing so he went back to the bed and began to try and pry off the device on his wrist that kept him from using his powers but it wouldn't budge. He kept at it for a good 3 minutes until Sabretooth opened the door, growling at the boy who was trying to use his tail to slide the lock.


	6. Chapter 6

The Blackbird Landed in the Town Kurt was sent to. Logan was the first to step out. He made the others wait back due to the stench of old dead bodys. Of course he didn't mention the dead smell but made up some bull shot about scouting out to make sure it was safe. He walked into the town and immediately got a large drop in his gut. Dead bodies everywhere. If there had been snow covering them it had been blown away due to the wind storm. He slowly walked through the town and kept his body low and in attack mode in case whatever shredded this town apart was still here. His breath got caught in his throat due to the realization that if whatever killed everyone is still here... What happened to Kurt? The worst things ran through his mind.

'What if When he came here some creature pounced and ripped him apart?  
>What if whatever it is knocked him out and dragged him away, never to be found again?<br>Or what if Kurt ran and got away, but bled out to death due to wounds he got from the creature?  
>Stop. I need to stop thinking like this. He is alive. I know it.'<p>

Logan sighed deeply. He had looked through the town, only to find dead bodies and no scent of the missing teen. That made him surprisingly feel better. He was making his way to the town exit when he saw Rouge with wide eyes kneeling on the ground trembling and holding Kitty, who was also trembling. "Shit." Logan muttered as he quickly ran to them and kneeled down next to them. "I told you to stay in the jet." He growled sharply. Rough looked up with teary eyes. "Th-There are so m-many bodies Logan." Her voice cracked. "Does t-t-that mean Kurt is-" Logan shooshed her and smiled softly at the crying Kitty looked up at him. "Hes not here. I wouldn't have even thought he was here if there went his odd footprints at an entrance to a building. None of the blood is his." The girls just nodded and got up as he ushered them up and back into the jet.

"Why the hell did you let them off the jet?" Logan asked Hank who was there in case they found an injured Kurt. "They ran out because you took to long. We all thought maybe you got into a fight." The calm man said as he stood from his seat. "Well there are about 200 dead bodies out there and they just saw them."  
>Hank froze and slowly opened his arms for Kitty to switch from Rough to him. His fur was a real comfort for upset students. by this time Rouge was already dry of tears. obviously upset, but she would recover.<br>"What now?" Logan asked at complete loss. A sigh came from Hank who slowly rocked the sobbing Girl who was leaning into his chest. "I think we should get back home for now."  
>"Are you serious?" Rouge growled out. "If we go home now, we will have come here for nothing! My brother is gone and possibly hurt, OR worse, and you just want to leave?!" Logan couldn't help but agree. "The kid is right. We are already here." He put his hand on the mutant Girl. "Rouge. Go grab a medical kit. we are going to go look in the woods." She immediately left. Kitty sniffled as she wiped away the last of her tears. "I... I want to go." Her voice was a bit quite, but still audible. "I think you should stay here with me. you can help me set up the medical table and clean up a bit. I am sure Kurt wants to come to a clean Jet if he really is in the woods or something." All he got for an answer was a nod.<p> 


End file.
